Dangerous Mind
by meguhanu
Summary: Sequel to Dangerous Game: Bonnie has been dragged back to Mystic Falls for the murder of her father. But hope for her innocence lies in the person she hates the most: Damon Salvatore
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Mind**

"**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind?"**

Bonnie was asleep cuddled up in the blankets of the motel bed. She snuggled deep in the scene of the pillowcase.

Her black silk nightgown hugged her chocolate skin as she flipped her position to get into a more comfortable spot in the bed.

Ever since the events that happened in Mystic Falls, Bonnie had left but not before she whispered the four words she never thought she'd say or felt.

"I love you Damon," she said.

Bonnie awoke to her own voice.

She had said them again.

"That's the fifth time I uttered those words since I left the Falls," said Bonnie, as she sat up in bed flicking the light switch on.

Bonnie went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and use the toilet before going back to bed.

Bonnie sighed as she rubbed her temples.

It had only been a month since Damon had kidnapped and tortured her.

Bonnie sighed disgustingly while getting back into bed. She looked at her bedside clock. It read 4:05am.

"Terrific," she mumbled while she closed her eyes welcoming sleep back.

It was fifteen minutes before she had fallen asleep.

Bonnie was so out of it, she didn't even know she had been wanted.

The clerk at the motel had been watching the news and she was on it.

He watched the television very closely trying to get the entire story of what the hell had gone on a few towns over.

On the television, an anchorwoman dressed in a green dress suit with short black hair was on site in the forest, while behind her there were bulldozers digging out a gravesite.

"The police have found the body of 54 year old David Bennett. Mr. Bennett was reporting missing over a month ago. This man isn't the first victim in this area of Virginia. Ever since last year, people have gone missing or wound up dead from severe animal attacks. An anonymous tip was called in telling the whereabouts of the deceased. There are no leads on who did this horrible crime. The only suspect so far is David Bennett's daughter Bonnie Bennett, who also has mysteriously disappeared. If anyone has any information, they are to call the Mystic Falls police. This is Sandy Redwood channel seven news," said Sandy before she was off the screen.

On the screen was a picture Bonnie Bennett and the number to the police station.

The man put the television on mute as he looked at Bonnie's picture which appeared on the screen.

"That's her," he said before he picked up the phone and called the number on the screen.

Bonnie was again awoken to a huge bang on her door.

She screamed as she bolted up off the bed and up against the wall.

"This is the police! Open up!" said the men from outside.

"OK," said Bonnie in fear before she opened the door only to be shoved to the bed, her hands behind her back as handcuffs were clicked on her wrists.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Please I didn't do anything!" yelled Bonnie.

"You have to come with us," said the officer.

He led Bonnie out the motel room and into the back of a police cruiser.

Bonnie flustered as she only had on a black silk nightgown which wasn't enough to hide her body.

She shut her eyes and cried.

She knew they would find her. Bonnie just knew it.

Bonnie was being taken back to Mystic Falls.

A few hours later, Bonnie had been placed in an interrogation room alone with one light shining on her with a big mirror in front of her.

Bonnie didn't cry, she didn't move. She just stared at the mirror knowing full well there were people on the other side staring at her trying to figure her out.

Bonnie broke the stare with the mirror. She closed her eyes drifting off.

She hadn't been off for long when the door opened and Sheriff Forbes stepped in.

She looked at Bonnie.

"You know don't you?" she asked Bonnie.

Sheriff Forbes sat at the opposite side of Bonnie while handing her a cup of water.

Bonnie drank it down fast.

"I do know," said Bonnie.

"But I didn't do it," said Bonnie.

"If you didn't do it, why did you run away? You didn't make a good name for yourself Bonnie. But I do know that you know who did and I need you to tell me," said Sheriff Forbes.

"All I can tell you is that a vampire did it. I saw the marks," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie if you tell me, we can get rid of it. It wouldn't be a nuisance for you or for me. It could never kill again," said Sheriff Forbes.

"You don't know that. Maybe it'll change," said Bonnie. She almost gagged when she was standing up for Damon Salvatore.

"Do you have any authentic proof to hold me here?" asked Bonnie.

"Not yet," responded Sheriff Forbes as she leaned back in her chair.

"Then I want to go home please," said Bonnie with pleading eyes.

"You can't go home. It's an official crime scene, but you are more than welcome to stay with me and Caroline until further notice and so that I can also keep a close eye on you," said Sheriff Forbes.

"You got a deal but you are barking up the wrong tree. I'm innocent and I am willing to take a lie detector test to prove I'm right," said Bonnie.

"Let me get you some clothes and a ride home," said Sheriff Forbes before she left the room.

Bonnie waited until Sheriff Forbes came back with a shirt and jeans for Bonnie to wear out.

Bonnie changed with the light above her went out.

"Thanks," she said to Sheriff Forbes.

Bonnie was dressed. Sheriff Forbes escorted her outside.

Bonnie blinked at the sunlight.

"Your ride is on its' way," said Sheriff Forbes.

"Someone else is driving me? Who?" asked Bonnie.

"Hello Bonnie," said a familiar voice.

Bonnie almost fainted when Damon Salvatore appeared from out of nowhere.

"Ready for your ride home my dear?" he asked as he kissed her hand.

Bonnie was speechless.

All she could do was stare at Damon.

The nightmare had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Mind**

"**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind?"**

Bonnie had her hand kissed by Damon.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said to the Sheriff.

"I kid you not," said Sheriff Forbes.

"I trust Damon will take you home with no detours," said Sheriff Forbes.

"You can trust me Liz," said Damon, pulling Bonnie into his masculine arms.

"It's Sheriff to you Damon," said Sheriff Forbes correcting Damon's words.

"Pardon me Miss Sheriff Forbes," said Damon saluting the blonde.

"Thank you. Take her straight to my house. No detours Damon," said Sheriff Forbes.

"Got it," said Damon as he pulled Bonnie over and started to walk to the parking lot.

"So Bonnie, it's wonderful to see you again. Did you miss me?" Damon asked with his cocky attitude.

"Like I miss my time of the month," said Bonnie in retaliation.

"Sounds like fun to me, although I mostly prefer to have my blood from the neck," said Damon.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks.

"Now that Damon is disgusting," she said getting a disturbing visual in her mind.

"I can be anything you want me to be Bonnie," said Damon, not taking his hands off of her.

"Damon will you let me go?" asked Bonnie trying to shake his grab hands off of her.

"Now why would I want to do that Bonnie? I mean sure you could try to run away from me, but we both know how that would turn out," said Damon turning his cerulean blue eyes to her.

"I'm not going to run, it's just that you're digging your hands into me and I think you're going to give me bruises," said Bonnie.

Damon looked at his hands and indeed he was making an indent in her dark skinned arms.

"My bad," said Damon as he loosened his grip on her arms.

Bonnie scoffed as he started dragging her to a nearby black car.

"Hop in," said Damon as he unlocked the car door, opened the door and acknowledged her to climb in.

Bonnie got into the passengers' seat without looking at Damon.

All she knew was that he had better be taking her to the Forbes' household.

Damon got into the drivers' side of the car, started the ignition and sped off the home.

Bonnie had already buckled up and hung on for dear life as Damon cut across town with the speed of a cheetah.

"Could you slow down?" screamed Bonnie as Damon slammed on the break, sending Bonnie forwards then backwards with a force of gravity.

"We're here," sang Damon parking the car.

Bonnie was out of the car and onto the pavement in mere seconds.

"Next time, I'm walking," said Bonnie as she stood on her feet getting her bearings.

Bonnie shoved her hair out of her face, looking up to see the home of Liz and Caroling Forbes.

"Great," said Bonnie.

She walked up the walkway to front door.

She rang the doorbell and Liz's daughter Caroline opened the door.

"Bonnie," she said.

"Hey Caroline," said Bonnie standing rigid.

"Come on in," she said stepping backwards to allow her friend inside the house.

Bonnie looked to her left at Damon who was leaning, arms crossed against the home.

He gestured her to go inside.

Caroline looked outside and straight at Damon when she had saw Bonnie look to her left before she entered.

"What do you want?" asked Caroline getting defensive and protective over her friend.

"I brought you a gift Caroline," said Damon looking from the blonde to the black haired girl.

He started to walk into the house with the girls, when Bonnie and Caroline both backed away from the bloodsucker.

"Thanks," said Caroline, acting brave, as she tried to close the door on Damon, who put his foot in the doorway preventing the door from shutting.

Caroline and Bonnie both gasped when Damon slammed the door open with one hand.

"I'm coming in ladies," he said as he entered the house, looking around and shut the door easily.

"So what do you all day around here Caroline?" asked Damon draping his arms around both girls.

Caroline and Bonnie both looked at each other and nodded.

Both girls shrugged off his arms and shoved him to the door.

"Get out," said Caroline.

"Now now ladies, let's not get physical, unless you got something specific in mind," said Damon getting ideas.

"I believe Caroline said for you to get out," said Bonnie stepping forwards towards Damon.

"You really want me to leave, little witch?" asked Damon slipping his hand down her forehead to her neck.

Bonnie squinted her eyes at the door which opened on its' own. Damon was shoved backwards out the door by an invisible force.

"And don't come back," said Bonnie at the doorway. She shut the door and locked it.

"I think we're safe for now," said Bonnie as she hugged a scared shaken Caroline.

"What was that?" asked Caroline.

"Oh just me working my magic," said Bonnie.

She heard Caroline giggle.

"My mother called," said Caroline.

Bonnie broke the hug.

"What did she say?" asked Bonnie.

"Just that you're staying with us until this whole murder thing blows over," said Caroline.

"Right," said Bonnie looking down at the carpet.

"It's ok Bonnie. I know you're innocent. And to make up for this horrible morning that you've had, I rented a movie from Netflix, and made some popcorn," said Caroline trying to perk Bonnie up.

"I am hungry but popcorn in the morning?" asked Bonnie smiling at her friend.

"I'm a rebel," said Caroline.

"What about school?" asked Bonnie.

"What about it?" asked Caroline.

"Caroline you are something," said Bonnie as she cuddled up on the couch with a blanket,

"So what are we watching?" asked Bonnie.

"Mmm! I rented A Nightmare on Elm Street. The original sucked. The remake is so much better," said Caroline. She had two sodas and the popcorn in her arms. She sat down next to Bonnie

"I wanted to see this anyway," said Bonnie, taking some popcorn from the big tub.

"It beats the Twilight Saga Eclipse," said Caroline chewing on some popcorn.

"You've got that right," said Bonnie not even wanting to think of vampires at the moment.

And then the girls started the movie.

Damon was on the front lawn looking at the front door to the house in utter shock.

Bonnie had used her powers and he knew she could take him on.

"Congratulations Bonnie," said Damon standing on the green grass brushing himself off.

"I'll be seeing you sooner than you think," said Damon.

With that said, he got into his black car and left the property muttering under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangerous Mind**

"**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind?"**

The lights were off in the Forbes house while all the other lights on the street were alight brightly. The two girls who had watched the remake "Nightmare on Elm Street" were now fast asleep on the couch.

The movie had ended over an hour ago. Bonnie had fallen asleep first after the movie ended. She had had a rude awakening from her slumber earlier and all she had wanted now was sleep without nightmares.

She snuggled deeply in the pillows she had gathered while being frightened by Freddy Krueger.

Bonnie wasn't much for horror movies seeing as how her life was a living horror movie all thanks to the cocky bastard Damon Salvatore who had taken an unhealthy interest in the witch.

When Bonnie had gone to sleep she slept for a few hours until she awoke suddenly in a cold sweat.

"Oh my God! Not again," said Bonnie throwing herself off the couch.

Bonnie went to the front door, unlocked it, and stepped out into the nice cold air to get some fresh air.

"That feels so good," said Bonnie, sticking her arms out and turning in a circle embracing the air around her.

Her eyes were closed while turning around and around.

A nice big breeze came by letting her hair fly around her.

After turning around, Bonnie almost fell off the porch if it wasn't for her catching herself on the banister.

"I have really got to get a hold of myself," said Bonnie smiling to her.

Bonnie sighed, letting herself back into the house, being careful not to wake a sleeping Caroline who was caput on the couch.

Bonnie smiled at the dark form she knew was Caroline before Bonnie let herself go upstairs to Caroline's room to sleep in a cozy bed in a safe house instead of a cheap motel bed.

Throwing herself under the covers, it wasn't long before Bonnie was sound asleep for the second time in a row on the same night.

Her dreams came to her quicker than usual. She was dreaming even before she closed her eyes, with her long eyelashes touched her cheeks.

_Bonnie looked down at herself. She was in a long flowing white gown that was as soft as clouds._

_Looking around her, Bonnie laughed aloud running through the luscious green fields that was filled with butterflies flying around her, embracing her in her personal space. _

_The long grass blew steadily against the gentle breeze._

_Bonnie was running through the tall grass, but it felt like she was flying instead. Bonnie leaped up in the air, her head hanging backwards intertwining with her long hair._

_The dress freed itself from around her legs, flowing in the wind behind her._

_Bonnie opened her eyes while descending back down to the grass below her naked feet._

_She relaxed when she hit the ground with such ease._

"_Oh my God. I felt like I was flying!" yelled Bonnie in such delight while spreading her arms out._

_Bonnie spun herself around in a circle with such joy. The feeling enveloped her. She hadn't felt this good in weeks._

_Bonnie closed her eyes while she bent her knees to take off again in a leap._

_She flew forward once again just like she had done previously. The gown flew up into her face along with the butterflies, the wind playing with her hair and dress._

_Bonnie landed on the grass, but lost her balance._

"_Oh!" cried Bonnie, falling to the Earth. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact._

_The impact with the floor never came for Bonnie._

_Strong naked arms caught her._

_Bonnie opened her eyes to look up at her savior._

_Her savior was no other than Damon Salvatore. He was in a sleeveless tight white top with the tightest black leather pants._

"_Hello Bonnie," he said._

_Bonnie shoved Damon away from her stepping backwards away from the vampire._

"_Damon get out of my dream," said Bonnie._

_The sky grew dark, with thunder rumbling in the distance followed by the bright flash of lightning._

_The butterflies had scattered._

_The wind now blew as if a tornado had touched down._

_It send Bonnie's hair flying everywhere with the dress flying wildly around her._

_Bonnie death glared Damon._

"_You look as lovely as ever," he said._

_Damon smiled that wicked smile of his, taking steps towards the Bennett Witch._

_Every step forward Damon took, Bonnie took a step back to keep the same distance between the two._

"_Go away Damon. I won't ask again," said Bonnie, trying to use her mind warp to get Damon to surrender. It didn't work. This was a dream. It wouldn't work._

"_This is your world Bonnie," said Damon._

"_I infiltrated your mind once. I can do it again," said Damon._

_He snapped his fingers._

_The entire landscape had changed._

_Instead of being outside in the field where Bonnie was happy, they were in the basement of the Salvatore boarding house._

"_Does this look familiar Bonnie?" asked Damon._

"_No," said Bonnie in terrified shock, her eyes widening in horror._

_This is where Damon had kept Bonnie hostage, torturing her, and almost killing her._

"_Wake up. Wake up," Bonnie started to say repeatedly._

_She put her hands over her head trying hard to wake up from this dream turned bad for the worse._

"_You can't wake up Bonnie. It hasn't even started to get fun yet," said Damon._

_Damon snuck up behind Bonnie, putting his hands on her hips, spinning her rapidly towards his chest._

"_It's your dream Bonnie. You can make this all better or worse," said Damon._

_Bonnie didn't look into those proud cerulean eyes. She was in the weakened state. She had lost all control in the real world, and now in her dreams._

_Damon hadn't let go of Bonnie. He leaned down and smelled the sweet scent of his Bonnie._

"_In your dreams or in the real world. You are mine forever Bonnie," said Damon._

_Then he bit her._

_The sheer pain was enough to wake Bonnie up._

Bonnie awoke and her hands immediately went to her neck.

There was no bite mark. But that didn't help Bonnie from knowing that Damon was near.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dangerous Mind**

"**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind?"**

Bonnie threw herself out of bed and into the bathroom. Flicking on the light switch, she moved her hair from her neck, inspecting where Damon had bit her in her dream.

Bonnie squinted her eyes from the brightness of the room. Bonnie vaguely looked at her neck. There was nothing there but her dark skin. Bonnie sighed deeply, thanking the Lord it was only another nightmare.

"Another," said Bonnie, her finger flicking the light off.

Her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Nice try. You'll wait until morning," said Bonnie to her stomach which was hungry, sitting back down on the bed. Bonnie brushed her hair out of her eyes, sighing deeply and praying there would be no more nightmares for awhile.

Morning came soon than Bonnie had anticipated. She was being shaken awake by Caroline.

"Come on Bonnie. It's morning. You have a lot to do today," said Caroline, throwing a pair of jeans at Bonnie, who caught them in her hands, despite being as tired as she was.

"What's the plan for today?" asked Caroline.

"I think your mom has some plans for me," said Bonnie, walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh yeah," said Caroline before she disappeared down the stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast before school started.

Bonnie splashed some cold water on her face before she got changed for the day.

"Bonnie breakfast!" called Liz.

"Coming Sheriff!" called Bonnie, walking down the steps quickly.

"I'm starving," said Bonnie, grabbing a plate full of waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs.

"Normally I don't cook like this," said Liz who sat down at the table followed by Caroline and Bonnie.

"Normally you don't do anything but work," said Caroline in one of her tones.

"Not today Caroline," said Liz.

"Fine whatever," said Caroline, pouring some syrup on her waffles before eating it down and exiting the table. She was on her way to school.

"Sheriff," started Bonnie breaking the silence that was deafening.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Bonnie.

"Well Bonnie," said Liz.

"First thing first, we are going down to the morgue so you can identify your father," said Liz, taking a sip of her hot coffee.

Bonnie almost gagged on her breakfast.

"Why do you need me to identify it if you already know it's my dad?" asked Bonnie.

"Well Bonnie. He was buried for some time. Some parts are missing. We are not sure it really is him," said Liz not wanting to go into any more gory details than she already had.

"Missing?" asked Bonnie who suddenly lost her appetite.

"Yes missing," said Liz.

"You'll see," said Liz before she got up and washed her dishes before taking Bonnie to the police station.

Bonnie was here less than twenty four hours ago and the sight of her father's body had already made her ill.

Bonnie followed the sheriff inside the station then down to the basement to the morgue.

"I don't know if I can do this," said Bonnie.

"You don't know unless you try," said Liz opening the door to the morgue.

"Come in," said Liz.

"I don't want to," said Bonnie backing away.

"Bonnie you have to do this," said Liz, getting ready to drag the girl in if she had to. She really didn't want to get physical, but it was part of her job. She had a duty to the town and its residents.

Bonnie took a deep breath and entered the room.

Bonnie took off the black sweater she was wearing because of the raised heat from her body that was causing her to sweat. Underneath the sweater, Bonnie wore a skintight short sleeve shirt.

Bonnie prepared herself when Liz brought out the table with her fathers body on it.

Bonnie almost puked seeing her fathers' face was in fact gone. It had been ripped off. She put her hand over her mouth preventing herself from being sick then and there.

"That's my dad," cried Bonnie backing away from the slab.

"Its him," said Bonnie before she turn and ran out of the morgue.

"Bonnie!" cried Liz. She slid the slab back into the storage area, before running after Bonnie.

Bonnie ran from the morgue at a pace Liz couldn't keep up with. She dove into an interview room, hiding in the blackness so she could cry her feelings.

"That wasn't how he was put in," she mumbled to herself.

"Who could have?" she asked herself.

Then in a moment, Bonnie stood up, looking at herself in the big mirror. Though there was no light in the room, Bonnie could see her reflection.

"Damon," she said.

_He must have dug up the body! It makes sense now why they found him like that. But why would he take my father's face off his body? Why would he do such a sick thing? He's a sociopath no doubt, but why? Bonnie you've got to do it, _Bonnie thought to herself.

Bonnie stormed out of the interview room. She walked slowly pass the cops to not bring attention to herself or that she had been crying.

Bonnie walked out into Mystic Falls, feeling the bright warmth of sunshine on her face. The fact that she wasn't out of trouble yet still dawned on her. She would walk to the boarding house if she had to. Bonnie was going to get down to business with Damon, not matter the cost.

"This is way too out of hand," said Bonnie, storming with her anger boiling inside her, down main street.

Bonnie walked at a fast pace.

Bonnie was fixated on getting to the Boarding House, she barely noticed that Damon was behind her, stalking her.

His cerulean eyes never once left Bonnie's figure.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder in the daylight to find people walking around their normal routines in Mystic Falls.

"Come and get me," said Bonnie, knowing full well that Damon had heard her.

"As you wish my little witch," Damon said, following Bonnie into the woods where they could be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dangerous Mind**

"**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind?"**

Bonnie had ditched walking and welcomed running deep into the woods of Mystic Falls where almost a year ago, people had been attacked by an "animal" as the cops called it.

Animal was right. Damon was an animal thirsty for human blood.

All those events had taken place in the past. Bonnie remembered an old saying while she ran over logs and jumped over a small brook.

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery and today is a gift, and that is why it is called the present."

Bonnie smiled softly.

She stopped running, looking from right to left, backing up in a small circle, ready for Damon to make his appearance.

"I know you're here!" called Bonnie.

"Come out so I can see you!" shouted Bonnie clenching her knuckles into fists.

Bonnie waited for a good ten minutes and Damon still hadn't made his appearance in front of the witch.

"Damon you fucking asshole!" screamed Bonnie.

"Get the fuck out here and talk to me like a good dog!" called Bonnie in one last ditch effort to call the vampire forward.

The wind had picked up, blowing Bonnie's hair into her face blurring her vision.

Bonnie spit her hair out of her mouth, closing her eyes momentarily to get her vision back.

When she opened them again, Damon Salvatore was standing in front of her, his eyes staring down at the helpless witch, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You called for me, Bonnie." he told her. It was a statement and not a question. Some part of Damon was mad.

"You were calling me for a few minutes. I know something is bugging you. Spit it out and make it quick. I haven't had some blood in a few hours and I'm dying, so to speak," said Damon tilting his head, then bringing it down to whisper to Bonnie.

Bonnie demeanor changed completely with Damon around.

She went from being all confident and powerful to having a sense of insecurity.

"I saw my father's body Damon. Apparently some of his parts are missing," said Bonnie, almost throwing up some more bile as she said the word "parts."

"Yeah Bonnie, sorry about that," said Damon pointing his finger at her, circling her like prey.

"I know you did it Damon. I just want a reason to why you did it," said Bonnie following his movement.

"I'm not going to give you a reason Bonnie," said Damon stopping in his tracks.

"And why not?" asked Bonnie, glaring him down.

Damon smiled before he super sped over to Bonnie, grabbed her around the throat and slamming her into a tree.

Bonnie grunted while blinking her eyes, trying to get her vision from being blurred to clear.

"Because I don't have to explain myself to you," snarled Damon.

Bonnie put both her hands on his arm, trying to pry his hand free from her neck.

"I can't breathe," said Bonnie choking for air.

"I don't care," said Damon, his vampire fangs protruding from his mouth.

Bonnie didn't dare look into Damon's blood red eyes that were full of bloodlust.

"Let go," choked Bonnie.

"I will in a minute. I just want another taste," said Damon.

Damon leaned in and stuck his fangs into Bonnie's neck.

Bonnie's scream went unheard thanks to Damon putting his other hand over her mouth to muffle her scream.

Her actions were in vain as Damon sucked on her neck, draining the blood from her body.

Bonnie had no choice but to give in to the weakness that was succumbing to her mind, body, and soul.

She closed her eyes while Damon had his way with her, again.

Damon stopping draining the blood from Bonnie, letting his vampire canines retract.

"Witches blood is the best around," said Damon, holding onto Bonnie's body.

"Oh Bonnie," said Damon pretending he was worried. He looked at her neck. He had left a deep injury. The blood was flowing down her arms and some made its' way down to her bra.

"Well I can't leave you out here all alone. Who knows what creatures will come out at night?" asked Damon, cradling Bonnie's body back to the boarding house.

"You're not going to be much company," said Damon.

"I guess I can answer your question now. Yes I did tear your dad's face off. I got bored plus I knew it would get you going. Call it insanity, boredom, etc." said Damon.

Using his speed, he got the boarding house without a problem. He opened the door with one hand while the other held tight to Bonnie's sleeping form.

"Stefan! You home?" called Damon.

"For awhile," said Stefan stepping out of the living room. He slightly gasped seeing Bonnie with Stefan.

"What did you do?" asked Stefan taking Bonnie into the living room. He placed her gently on the couch. Some of her blood got on his hands. It didn't faze him.

He knew Damon had bitten her.

Stefan glared at Damon before he pinned his brother up against the wooden door.

"Damon what did you do?" asked Stefan in a dangerous tone that Damon shrugged off.

"Calm down little bro. I just bit her. It wouldn't be the first time," said Damon pushing his brother off him.

"It's going to be the last," said Stefan.

Stefan ran into the kitchen, got a towel and a first aid kit.

He got to work trying to stop the bleeding.

Damon poured some liquor into a glass. He took sips watching Bonnie bleed and Stefan trying to stop the thick liquid from escaping Bonnie.

"Try all you want Stefan. Even if she recovers, there's still the matter of me biting her again," said Damon.

Stefan looked at his brother with sympathy.

"You will never learn will you Damon?" asked Stefan.

"I've been around for over a hundred years. I choose not to learn Stef," said Damon.

With that said, Damon left the room leaving Stefan to clean up his mess.

_Besides, I've got other matters to attend to, _thought Damon.

And he was right. There was the matter of the police force, the body, and Bonnie.

_I could compel them. No. That's going to take too long and it's so not worth the effort. I could blame the entire thing on Bonnie, but that won't work in my favor. I need her around for my entertainment. Ugh, I don't know what to do. But I will think of something._

Later that night, Bonnie awoke with a bandage on her neck and bloodstained clothes.

Looking at the window, the sun was setting. It was almost dark. She had been out for some time.

She remembered Damon had bit her. Bonnie put her hand over the bandage feeling a chill down her body knowing that Damon bit her..AGAIN.

Thankfully she knew Stefan was the one to take care of her, bandaging her wound.

"That does it," she said getting off the couch.

Bonnie didn't see Stefan or Damon around, but instead found a nearby stake hanging around.

Bonnie grabbed it, whilst tiptoeing to the front door.

_I've had enough of this. I'm going to tell Sheriff Forbes the truth,_ thought Bonnie.

She knew not to talk aloud in fear that one of the brothers would hear her.

Bonnie was almost at the door when she felt herself being picked up and dropped back on the couch.

"Going somewhere Bonnie?" asked Damon.

Bonnie attacked him with the stake, but Damon was too strong and quick compared to her.

He grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back.

The other hand grabbed the stake from Bonnie, tossing it to the floor.

Bonnie flung herself around her hand going straight for Damon's cheek.

The slap had no effect on him.

He twisted Bonnie's arm hard, almost breaking it.

His other arm snaked around her chest, bringing her head back to Damon's shoulder blade. Her back was to him. She was trapped in his arms.

"Don't ever do that again," whispered Damon into Bonnie's ear, threatening her.

"I'll do what I please," said Bonnie struggling to free herself from Damon's hold. Damon tightened his grip on her.

"Not while you are mine. You will do as I say, otherwise I won't hesitate to teach you another lesson," said Damon.

"I heard you, you know. I heard what you said about my father," said Bonnie immediately changing the subject.

"Good. You know how dangerous I am," said Damon.

"What I did to him I can do to you, but for now I need you alive," said Damon.

He released her, tossing her to the couch.

"We have a problem. We have to come together to solve it," said Damon kneeling down in front of Bonnie.

"You are wanted for murder, the police have the body, and I was thinking you could do a little of your hocus pocus shit to get us both out of this bind," said Damon.

"You were the one who killed my father in the first place!" screamed Bonnie, tears stinging her eyes.

"Yes true but the cops aren't focused on me Bonnie. They are focused on you," said Damon.

"We're in this together, so therefore we have to get out of this together," said Damon.

Bonnie looked away from Damon, shaking her head.

"This never would have happened if you hadn't stolen my ring to begin with," said Damon, waving his ringed finger in her face.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't bugged me at the party!" yelled Bonnie.

"Ok Bonnie I'm right here so you really need to stop fucking yelling," said Damon calmly.

"Look I need you and you need me. I really don't see anyone else around who's willing to help," said Damon.

"Stefan and Elena," said Bonnie.

"We are not those two into this mess," said Damon.

"Wow you really do care about Stefan if you're willing to keep him out of this," said Bonnie.

"Right, let's focus Bonnie," said Damon.

"This is the last time I'm helping you," said Bonnie narrowing her eyes at the twisted vampire in front of her.

"Whatever witch, just do what you need to do. Wipe their minds or something," said Damon.

"Good idea Damon," said Bonnie sarcastically. She clapped her hands together.

"Yeah I'll just go and get my spell book and say a spell to make them all forget," said Bonnie.

"Don't fuck this up Bonnie," said Damon.

Bonnie stood to leave. She walked to the door.

She looked back at Damon watching her leave.

"My life got fucked up the moment I met you," said Bonnie.

She left and slammed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dangerous Mind**

"**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind?"**

Damon smiled at the door that was slammed shut.

"Someone is feisty," said Damon. He stood up from the couch, pouring himself a glass of blood.

He drank it down while his eyes watched the dancing flames of the fire in the fireplace.

"Damn that's fucking good," said Damon, licking his round soft lips, making sure he got all the sticky liquid off.

Meanwhile, Bonnie had broken into her own house to get the spell book. She mumbled angrily to herself. Damon always had a way of getting under her skin. No matter how hard she tried, she was talking to him and hanging out with him every day. And if they weren't talking business, he was threatening to kill her.

"When this is all over, he could kill me just like that," said Bonnie.

"But then that's more unwanted attention on his end," she said.

"Ok enough Bonnie. Get the grimoire," she said to herself.

The book was hidden in her room, under her bed. Bonnie grabbed it, and exited the house without even bothering to look at anything else in the house. It was too quiet. It was dead silent.

Finding some peace and quiet at the local library, Bonnie continued to read Emily's grimoire, trying to find a spell to help her and Damon out of their situation.

No one was around the building, which made it even easier for her to concentrate.

"There's got to be something in here," whispered Bonnie.

Flipping throughout the old pages of the book, Bonnie gasped aloud.

"Perfect," said Bonnie.

She flipped the book shut, exiting quickly through the front door of the library.

Bonnie walked through the town, now eager to get to Damon to tell him what she had found out.

"Damon!" she yelled from a back alley.

"Come here!" she said.

Bonnie knew Damon could hear her through anything.

"You better have found something," said Damon from behind Bonnie.

"Can't you ever just show up around the corner like a normal person?" asked Bonnie.

"I could if I was normal and a person," said Damon closing his eyes then reopening them to gaze down at her.

"Right," said Bonnie, flipping open the page she marked in the spell book.

"I think this can help us," said Bonnie.

Damon read the page to himself.

"So according to this spell, you have to get all the police into one building, chant a spell, and then that's it? They will all forget?" asked Damon.

"It's never that easy," said Damon glancing back at Bonnie.

"Well it's not. Reading it more closely, you have to drain the blood of a virgin," said Bonnie.

"I must have missed that part," said Damon.

"Or you read through too quick because it's written right here," said Bonnie pointing to the words.

"Where are we going to find a virgin? No one is a virgin," stated Damon.

Bonnie had her head down, closing the book, not saying anything to Damon, while slightly blushing.

"Wait a minute, Bonnie are you a virgin? You never had sex? And your over eighteen?" asked Damon.

Bonnie nodded her head agreeing with Damon.

He burst out laughing.

"It's a choice alright?" asked Bonnie, trying to get Damon to take this seriously.

"I'm not sorry," laughed Damon clutching his side in pain.

Bonnie stood over the hysterical vampire, her arms around the book, waiting for Damon to calm down.

"Whoo! I'm sorry but that's funny and very impressive," said Damon getting his laughter under control.

"But we can't use you. You need to say the spell. I mean I bet the cops are out right now looking for you. You can get the cops into the building and leave the virgin searching to me. I have my way with the ladies," said Damon getting ready to leave.

"How am I going to do that?" asked Bonnie.

"You're a smart witch. Think of something," said Damon. He left in a blur leaving Bonnie in the alley thinking of ideas.

"Of course," said Bonnie.

She went back to the police station.

"I'm ready to confess," said Bonnie to the clerk at the desk clutching the book close to her chest.

The clerk called Liz.

"Liz hey Bonnie Bennett is here and she said she's ready for a confession for the murder of Mr. Bennett," said the clerk.

"I need everyone here to hear what I have to say," said Bonnie.

The police arrived in the station, bringing Bonnie to the room she was in before. The room had two chairs, a table, and one big mirror.

She was in the interrogation room.

Bonnie kept her head down, waiting for Damon to arrive.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie kept saying over and over again, rocking herself back and forth on the chair.

_Damon hurry up,_ thought Bonnie.

It was as if her prayers had been answered when Damon entered the police station with a red headed girl on his arm.

"I heard Liz was here. She called me. I'm Damon Salvatore," said Damon.

Liz was walking by.

"Damon thank you for coming," said Liz.

"I think you should hear this too," said Liz.

She glanced at the red head on Damon's arm.

The girl was looking straight ahead, not saying anything. Damon followed Liz's glance to the red head.

"The girl is with me. She's fine for now," said Damon.

"She doesn't have any part of this Damon. She can't come," said Liz.

"Liz please," begged Damon.

"Damon no. She stays here," said Liz as she walked away.

Damon escorted the girl to a bench.

"You are going to stay here and not move from this spot," said Damon, compelling the girl.

"I won't move," she said blankly.

"Stay," said Damon pointing his index finger at her as if she was a puppy in training.

"I'll stay," said the girl.

Damon rushed to catch up with Liz.

"What's going to happen to Bonnie after this?" he asked Liz.

"She'll go to jail for first degree murder," said Liz.

Damon's eyes showed a bit of fear. He didn't want Bonnie to go off to jail. The only solution was for this spell to work.

Damon held on to Liz's hand, ready to hear a confession from Bonnie along with the rest of the cops that were listening in from the other side of the mirror.

Bonnie was repeating her words over and over until it became gibberish. Bonnie had her eyes closed, reciting the incantation.

Damon realized what he had to do.

Damon exited the interrogation room, after letting go of Liz's hand.

"Damon where are you going?" asked Liz in concern.

"I don't think I can listen to this Liz," said Damon.

"She hasn't even started to tell us what happened," said Liz pointing at Bonnie, whos' head was down, her hair blocking her eyes from sight.

He opened the door, glanced at Liz with a reassuring smile, then exited to get the girl. He didn't utter a word.

Damon raced to the red headed girl.

"Good girl," said Damon, when he approached the girl.

"Come with me," said Damon, compelling her.

"We have some business to attend to," said Damon.

Damon led the girl into the bathroom, making sure he locked the door behind him.

"OK sweetie," said Damon.

He cupped her head in his arms.

"I'm sorry about this," said Damon.

The girl looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Don't talk," said Damon.

Without a moment's hesitation, he beheaded her. He just ripped off her head like it was nothing. The blood and the body fell to the floor in a mess.

"Well the spell did say virgin blood was supposed to be spilled, it just didn't say how," said Damon. He scoffed, while staring down at the two parts. He stayed in the bathroom for a moment admiring his handiwork.

The lights started to flicker. A strange fog appeared from out of nowhere. Then the earth started to shake. Damon lost his footing and slammed into the door, watching the ceiling shake, while feeling it under him too.

In the interrogation room, the same thing had happened. Bonnie kept chanting.

The spell was working.

All the people who were at the station that day fell to the floor, asleep.

The body in the morgue was wiped out, not leaving any trace that it was there. As far as anyone was concerned, the entire incident with Bonnie and the murder of her father had never happened.

Bonnie chanted for about three more minutes, until her nose started bleeding. The last thing she remembered was the door opening and a figure walking in.

_I'm sorry, _she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dangerous Mind**

"**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind?"**

Bonnie wasted no time of hers staying in a place she had no intention of visiting. After she cast the spell, a huge dizzy spell took over her.

Bonnie stumbled out of the police station with some dignity, ignoring the police officers who were just waking up on the floor.

She wiped away the blood that was starting to fall from her nose. The spell had taken more out of her than she knew.

Bonnie felt like she was going to collapse on the floor any moment, but kept walking on the cement.

Bonnie took a left into an alley to get herself under control.

Her head was spinning, and soon she felt her legs go numb. She was falling to the ground, but she never felt the impact of the cement.

Half awake, Bonnie looked up and only saw blue eyes with a smiling face until her eyes closed and she had no choice to go to sleep.

Hours later, Bonnie mumbled.

Her eyes flew open, with Bonnie sitting upright in bed.

She knew where she was.

She was in Damon's room.

Bonnie stretched out her arms, yawning aloud.

"Ugh," groaned Bonnie putting her hands on her head to help ease the pain.

Her head was splitting.

"Drink this," said Damon who entered the room.

He held a glass of water and an aspirin in his hands.

"Thanks Damon," said Bonnie.

She gladly accepted the pill and water.

"We did it," said Damon sitting beside her on his bed.

"Yes we did," said Bonnie.

"I take it you found a virgin," said Bonnie, flipping the pill into her mouth followed by the water.

"Well if I didn't the spell wouldn't have worked," said Damon.

"I can't believe we went through all of this," said Bonnie, handing back the glass.

"Believe it Witch," said Damon.

"Quit calling me that!" said Bonnie.

"It's what you are," said Damon.

"Just call me Bonnie or Bon ok?" asked Bonnie.

"I guess this means that we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other," said Damon.

"Guess so," said Bonnie. She couldn't deny that her and Damon had connected through this whole ordeal. She just had to accept it.

"Under a couple conditions though," said Damon.

"Conditions?" asked Bonnie.

"I don't think you have the right to push conditions on me," said Bonnie, exiting the bed.

"You know Bonnie. You and I are connected now. Yes we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other in the future," said Damon.

He was seriously close to her now.

She looked up into his eyes, staring at them. It was as if they were doing a soul searching in each others' eyes.

"Damon I," started Bonnie, but didn't have the chance to finish her words because Damon had smashed his lips over hers.

Bonnie deepened the kiss, wanting his lips against her.

A few minutes of kissing passed until Bonnie came to her senses.

"Damon stop. This can't happen. I mean, look at all that happened," said Bonnie.

"I mean, you killed my father and here I am kissing his killer," said Bonnie.

A fresh bundle of tears came to Bonnie's eyes.

Bonnie sobbed while she turned around to hide the tears from Damon.

If Bonnie tried to hide the tears, she didn't do a good job. Damon knew she was crying.

"Let it out Bonnie. It'll feel better," said Damon.

He snuck up behind her, hugging his muscles around her arms.

Bonnie didn't even flinch, and instead accepted him around her.

This was the same vampire that had tortured her emotionally and physically.

With all that had happened, here she was. She was starting to fall in love with Damon.

"I can't do this," said Bonnie.

She shrugged Damon off of her, but Damon wouldn't let go.

"Damon let me go," said Bonnie.

"Go where Bonnie? Where are you going to go? Home?" asked Damon.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe you are alone in this world now Bonnie," said Damon.

"Then I'll correct you," said Bonnie.

"I'm not alone. My mother is out there somewhere. She only left the town. She's alive. I can find her with a simple locater spell. I'll figure out something to tell her, but believe me when I say it won't be the truth," said Bonnie.

"Mother is coming home to take care of her little witch huh?" asked Damon sarcastically.

"Yes, now Damon please let me go. I have some things I need to take care of," said Bonnie, still struggling against the vampires iron like hold on her arms.

Damon sighed and released his arms from Bonnie's body.

"See you later witch," said Damon.

Bonnie glared at Damon. She warned him about calling her that.

"I mean Bonnie," said Damon throwing his hands up and backing away.

"Until later Mr. Salvatore," said Bonnie, exiting the room.

Damon stared at her back until she was out of sight.

He listened and heard the big brass door downstairs open and close. He knew Bonnie left the boarding house. A little pain of hurt found its way to his unbeating heart.

He gritted his teeth. He was mad. Damon walked into his bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He forgot. He was a vampire. Vampires don't cast reflections, not even with his ring on he could see a reflection. It just reminded him he was a monster.

He punched the mirror. The shards fell over the floor. Damon stormed out of the house and into the woods.

He soon came to the main road that led out of Mystic Falls. Damon lay in the middle of the street. He waited for a victim. It was awhile before someone was coming down the street. The street was almost always deserted.

It was almost 11pm when a car finally came into view.

A girl named Jessica was driving her car down the road that was almost hidden in shadows from the dark forest, she all of a sudden she was a dark figure of a person lying in the middle of the road.

She stopped her car and got out. She ran toward the man, the clicking sound of her heals echoed on the cement as she did. When she finally got in front of him she saw that he wasn't dead.

"Sir are you ok?" she said.

He groaned and turned his head over to face her as she pulled out to phone ready to call someone.

"What happened?"

"I'm lost," Damon groaned.

"And your laying in the middle of the road," she said, stating the obvious.

"Not that kind of lost, Damon said as he turned his head to look up into the dark sky.

After that he sat up.

"Metaphorically" he whispered.

"Do you need help?" whispered Jessica, getting an uneasy feeling about this guy.

Damon reached into his jacket and pulled out a bottle of alcohol

"Well yes I do can you help me?" he asked.

Damon opened the small alcohol bottle and took a gulp of it then put it back.

"Your drunk," Jessica said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"No, yes a little, maybe" he said uneasy as she started backing away.

"No please don't leave. I really do need help," Damon said as he turned around to watch her start to walk away.

Damon then used his super speed to run right in front of her which made her jump as he grabbed onto her arms.

"Don't move," he said as he used his compulsion.

"I don't want any trouble," she said quickly.

"Neither do I," he said panting "but that's all I got is trouble."

Damon than took out his alcohol and held it up to her she just looked down at it her breathing becoming heavy. After she didn't take it he took another glug of it

"Why can't I move?" she asked.

Damon than swallowed then looked up at her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Jessica," she said nervously as tears began flowing down her checks.

"Jessica I have a secret, a big one and I never said it out loud I mean what's the point? It's not going to change anything it's not going to make me good, make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be," said Damon

He grabbed onto Jessica's shoulders again as tears still fell down her checks.

"This is who I am Jessica," he said as her lip quivered with fear and more tears fell down her face.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not sure because you are my crisis," Damon said as he put his hands on the side of her face.

"Do I kill you or do I not kill you?" asked Damon deciding her fate.

"Please don't," Jessica begged.

"But I have to Jessica because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world" he said harshly.

"That is my secret but there is only so much hurt I can take," said Damon.

"Please don't," Jessica begged again.

"Ok," said Damon looking down, as a tear fell from his eye.

"Your free to go," he compelled.

Jessica took a gasp of air than started running to her car.

As she did Damon turned around to look at her with those piercing eyes. As Jessica went to open her car door Damon rushed at her. He turned her around and slammed her against her car.

Jessica screamed but Damon's eyes turned red and his face turned dark then he bit into her neck.

The fresh taste of blood filled his mouth. It tasted so good.

Damon drank down the blood as fast as he could. He let go of her neck to gasp for air. He released Jessica's body in time to see it drop to the cement ground. The body hit it with a thud.

Jessica was dead.

"Bonnie," said Damon.

"What spell do you have me under?" asked Damon to the night sky.


End file.
